


Raindrops and Flower Petals

by GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse/pseuds/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse
Summary: A collection of poetry about beautiful things





	1. Before It Rains

Staring up at an overcast sky   
Dark clouds blotting out the sun   
Crowds of people bundled up in rain coats   
Holding onto umbrellas as if they were world saving artifacts   
Children excitedly whispering  
Jumping around in bright rain boots   
Adults grumbling as they head to work   
Clutching papers tightly against their chests   
The first few hesitant drops   
Splat, splat, splat   
People hurrying inside before the downpour   
Except for a few, who wait excitedly   
For the water to fall down on them   
And wash their responsibilities away


	2. Blowing Out a Candle

Staring at the yellow flame  
Dance and flicker  
On the candle stick  
Staring at the dripping wax  
Taking in a small breath  
And blowing gently, over the flame  
Watching it flicker and die  
Leaving nothing but a trail of smoke  
Spiraling upwards  
Leaving the sweet smell of burn wood  
And ash behind


	3. Musty Attics

Dust covers every surface  
Obscuring memories and keepsakes  
Floorboards creak as you step  
Threatening to snap under your weight  
Cardboard boxes full of hopes and dreams  
And broken promises  
Hiding parts of your life  
Begging for you to hide more  
Childhood keepsakes, graduation caps  
It's all up there  
A musty room full of bittersweet memories and mold  
Giving you a safe place to hide your disappointments


	4. New Books and Old Books

New books hold mysteries   
In freshly pressed binding   
And crisp pages with legible black ink   
They hold adventures you've yet to partake in  
And plot twist you've yet to uncover   
Old books hold sentiment   
In peeling and decaying binding   
And old torn pages with faded ink   
They hold adventures you've already experienced   
And safe havens to hide from reality


	5. Lying in the Grass at Night

Dew drops sitting delicately on grass blades  
A soft dampness clings to you  
As you stare up at a star filled sky  
Worries melting away  
Your only light the soft glow of the moon  
And the dim flickering of streetlights  
Listening to the silence of the night  
Feeling the softness of the grass  
Finding comfort in the middle of a field  
Watching shooting stars and twinkling lights  
And the occasional ray of headlights  
As everyone else goes about their normal lives  
Cherishing the moments of silence  
Falling more in love with the stars  



	6. The Shades of the Sky

From a soft and welcoming pink to a cold and harsh black  
Morning, full of colour and light  
Casting the world in shades of pink and orange  
The alarm clock of the world  
Midday, full of bright light and warmth  
The sun shining brightly  
Bright white light making everything look vibrant and alive  
A time for children to play on street corners, and teenagers to travel to convenience stores  
Dusk, full of mystery and shadows  
Soft purple and blue light  
Making everything feel calm and peaceful  
The bedtime of the world  
Midnight, full of darkness and quiet  
Everything shrouded in shadows and silence  
Hiding both the good and the bad  
The only time when the world is truly honest


	7. Thunder

Sitting in front of windows, wrapped in a soft blanket   
Watching the rain fall and the lightning dance   
Like a ballet of nature  
Full of rises and falls and pirouettes   
You have every light turned off, in case the power goes   
Candles and a matchbox lie on the floor next to you   
Soft music flows out of the stereo   
Filling the gaps between the thunder with the gentle sound of strings and keys  
Holding a hot mug in your hands   
To warm up? Or to increase the comfort?   
You feel peaceful and safe as you watch the world outside stop   
And the rain pour down


End file.
